A wide range of portable electronic devices currently available in the market, such as smartphones, tablet computers and the like, has been configured to support fast-response and human-centered applications. For this purpose, advanced processors and many sensing elements are employed in designing the portable electronic devices. However, since the advanced processors and sensing elements consume a high amount of power during the operation thereof, the portable electronic devices using them must be supplied with supplementary power from time to time.
Currently, storage devices are provided for data access by users. For example, the portable power bank for mobile phone, NAND Flash storage and hard disk drive all are very common storage devices. Among others, the power bank also serves as a personal wireless server and a large-capacity storage device, but it has a relatively big volume and is therefore not conveniently portable.
In recent years, due to the popularization of Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface and flash memory, USB flash disk—an alternative product having big storage capacity, excellent compatibility and good portability—has been developed to enable convenient data transmission and transfer between different computers and storage devices.
Further, a mobile hard disk drive (HDD) combining an external HDD tray with a removable HDD or a USB flash disk is developed. Data on the mobile HDD can be accessed and transmitted by connecting the mobile HDD to a USB interface. However, the above data access and transmission requires a cable.
When a user wants to copy and transfer data on the mobile HDD via a wireless network, the user must also carry about a wireless network card, a mobile storage device and a mobile power supply with him or her. Since the mobile storage device does not include any power supply unit, it has to be powered by the mobile power supply to enable normal operation thereof and is therefore not convenient for use. Moreover, while the mobile storage device provides a relatively big storage capacity, it is heavy and bulky and accordingly not suitable for carrying about with the user.